There are known, in the art, X-ray inspection devices that are provided with two line sensors and that acquire an X-ray image of an individual energy band with each line sensor, and perform various inspections using a difference image of two X-ray images acquired (e.g. Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-078254)).
In such X-ray inspection devices, mounting positions of the two line sensors are designed so that a suitable difference image is obtained from X-ray images acquired by the two line sensors. In other words, mounting positions of the two line sensors are designed so as to be capable of accurately associating two X-ray images in order to perform difference processing between pixels based on the detection results of X-rays that have passed through the same position of an inspection object in the two X-ray images acquired from the detection results of the two line sensors.